Vampires? Where are they from
by Korey Richardson
Summary: Multiple Crossovers such as: Gravity Falls, Codename KND, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, A Goofy/Extremely Goofy Movie, Regular show, Hey Arnold, South Park, and some OC's. This story is actually weird since, it's in a different date, different age, and different personality. It is basically in 1998. I hate summaries. :) Enjoy. contains Profanity. Had to do it regular because, it was multiple.
1. Chapter 1

Characters throughout this story:

Gravity Falls:

Stanley (Grunkle Stan)  
Stanford (Grunkle Ford)  
Shermie (Big brother of Stan and Ford. Don't ask.)  
Dipper  
Mabel  
Soos  
Melodie (or Melody whatever it spells)  
Wendy  
Blendin Blandin  
Bill Cipher  
Bud Gleeful (Gideon's dad if you don't know)

KND:

Nigel (Numbuh 1)  
Wallabee (Numbuh 4)  
Kuki (Numbuh 3)  
Abigail (or whatever number 5's name is)

Hoagie (Numbuh 2)

EENE:

Ed  
Edd  
Eddy  
Eddy's Brother (I'll name him Terry so I don't have to keep calling him Eddy's Brother every time.)  
Kevin  
Rolf  
Nazz  
Jonny  
Jimmy  
Sarah  
Kanker sisters  
(Also added some parents of Ed, Edd, n Eddy)

A Goofy/Extremely Goofy Movie:

Max  
PJ  
Bobby  
Bradley  
Roxanne  
Goofy  
Pete  
Tank  
Lisa  
Chad

Regular show:

Mordecai  
Rigby  
Benson  
Pops  
Skips  
Muscle Man  
Hive five ghost  
Thomas  
Techmo  
Margaret  
Eileen

Hey Arnold:

Arnold  
Gerald  
Helga

South Park:

Eric  
Kyle  
Stan  
Kenny  
Heidi  
Bebe  
Craig  
Tweek  
Token  
Wendy (Testaburger)  
Randy  
PC Principal (I want him in this story so don't get mad.)

OC Characters:

Brendan (Ed, Edd n Eddy)  
Brian (Gravity Falls)  
Na'Tasha (Ed, Edd, n Eddy)  
Nayeli (Gravity Falls)  
London (KND)  
Ricky (Ed, Edd, n Eddy)  
Shadd (Gravity Falls)  
Xaxier (Gravity Falls)  
Butch (Gravity Falls)  
Prince (Hey Arnold)  
Jason and Jane (KND)  
And lastly,  
Larry (Ed, Edd, n Eddy)

-  
That's it...

This is a long list right?

I'll try my best to put all the characters in.

That's just an introduction of who are in this story by the way.

Also review this chapter to see if this okay with you. I'll make a new chapter right now.

If you don't know who are these characters, look them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Place: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
Date: October 29, 1998  
Time: 09:54:23  
(A/N: I put it in Philadelphia because, there were different cities on every TV shows. I want to put them all together in Philadelphia.)

It's is breezy cold outside as 43 year old Stanley, walk alone in the sidewalk in the dark. The full moon was clearly visible through the clouds.(A/N again: Weird Ages. Stanley is 43. Weird Right? I told you this in the summary.) He got on a back trench coat with a black ascot hat. (As you may not know, Stanley is a detective.) The fog were fading the streets as he walked by. While he was walking, he saw a person fixing a van. The person was really struggling.  
"Uh sir, you need help or something?"  
Stanley asked.  
"Oh thank god someone is here. Yes sir I do." The person said in a very exhausting voice.  
"What'd you need help on?"  
"Can you get that screwdriver under my van, it's way at the top and I can't reach it. I have short arms."  
"No problem." Stanley grabbed the screwdriver from under the van.  
"Thanks man." The person said.  
"Your welcome. Name's Stanley by the way."  
"Jonathan. I was struggling to get that for hours. Luckily you came and help."  
"Ah, not a problem. Say, it's really foggy out here and cold. Why you have no jacket on."  
"Oh, I'm-I'm use to the cold. Hey uh Stanley. Can you look back to see if that light saids open." Stanley looked back as the person, Jonathan, started twitching.  
"Uh, I don't see it cause of the fog."  
"Oh I can see it. I can see the blood that's into you right now."  
"W-What?"  
Jonathan was pale with red eyes as Stanley turned around.  
"W-What..the-"  
"I love the hunger on you." His sharp fangs were showing.  
"SON OF A-" Jonathan starts attacking Stanley, thrusting him down to the ground and bashing his head to the concrete until he lost consciousness. That then, he started biting into Stanley's neck, making him scream. Then, he lost consciousness and passed out, or worser than that, dead. Everything went black.

-z-

Stanley woke up feeling really strange he starts looking at his hands which it was pale, he got up and starts walking to a reflective window. He looked at himself, he is no longer the real Stanley, he's somehow..a vampire. He saw fangs on his teeth.  
"What the hell...AHH!" Stanley was really turning into a vampire.  
As it forms, Stanley's were red as he looked in the window again.  
"Ahahaha, Ahahaha, HAHAHAHA, HAH!" Stanley is actually a vampire.

There you go. Chapter 1. Now Stanley's a vampire. I don't really know how vampires are actually formed. But I some of what it looks like.


	3. Chapter 3

Place: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
Date: October 29, 1998  
Time: 10:10:20

"Stanley? Stanley? God, why do I have to find you in the cold? Stanley!"  
Twin Brother, Stanford, was walking in dark trying to find Stanley. It been like, 16 minutes that he supposed to be home before 10.  
"Stanley? Please don't be hidden from me."  
"Stanford...Stanford...look upon your inside." A mysterious whisper confronted Stanford.  
"My inside? What?" Stanford turned around which appears to be Stanley. Stanford jumped.  
"STANley. You supposed to be home before 10. Where were you anyway."  
"No need to worry about it."  
"Also, what's with that whispering of a strange person saying to look upon my inside?"  
Stanley said nothing but smiled creepily.  
"Hahaha. I've could've know you would show to look for me." Stanley grabbed a pocket knife from his pocket as he played around with it.  
"What are doing with that, Stanley?"  
"Stanford, you are no longer..living no more."  
"Stanley what're you talking about."  
Stanley said nothing as he pause. The knife was still standing. He put the pocket knife back in his pocket. His eyes are turning red.  
"Your dead." As he said that, he starts attacking him as Stanford quickly got of of him.  
"Dammit Stanley! What the hell!"  
"Oh don't be a baby and DIE WITH ME!" Stanley voice was devilish when he said that.  
"Uh...Stanley?"  
Stanley tilted his head with his fangs showing.  
"Ah! I'm very hungry for you. Blood is my prey, Stanford."  
Stanford started backing up.  
"Stanley...You ok?"  
"Where you going, Stanford?"  
Stanford starts running without hesitation and further that, Stanley teleported in front of him.  
"GAH! Stanley, what's happening to you."  
"There's no escaping from me!" As Stanley got into Stanford's neck.  
"No, No, Noooooo!"

-z-

"GAAAAH!" Stanford woke up from a nightmare that he dreamed of.  
"Stanley! Are you there?"

"Stanley!"

He got off the bed and looked for Stanley, shirtless and tired.  
"Stan?"  
He went upstairs, wasn't there.  
He went to the kitchen, wasn't there.  
He went to the living room, wasn't there either.  
"Oh no, this can't be. Stanley's in trouble." Just before he was going to call Stanley, "STANFORD!"  
"Stanley? Stanley!" He heard a door slam.  
Stanley was panting.  
"Stanford, I...was...a...vampire...please help."  
Stanford's eyes were widened.  
"Oh no, It was too late." Stanford thought. Stanley dropped to the ground as he was dizzy.  
"Stanley? Stanley?! Stanley wake up!"  
"Stanford." Stanley's eyes widen in color red.  
"GAH! STANLEY!"  
Stanley was turning into a vampire as his fangs were showing.  
"HELP..ME!"  
Stanford did nothing but run away.  
"What did he just do?" He thought.  
As the transformation completes, Stanley started laughing as he got up. He'd laughed softly to loudly.  
The dream came true...  
Stanley's really a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Place: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
Date: October 29, 1998  
Time: 10:29:13

Stanford still running away. He couldn't believe what happened to Stanley. He ran all the way to the forest. It was really cold and foggy outside. Stanford just outside shirtless and felt really cold.  
"Oh God, What just happened?"  
A mysterious noise was heard that Stanford looked back.  
"What was that?"  
As he turned front, the mysterious noise was heard again.  
"Okay, who is that?"  
As he turned around he saw a wolf like creature, crawling up to Stanford as he backed up. The wolf starts to growl at him. Stanford ran as the wolf starts to chase him. Apparently, the wolf is faster than him that it attacked him and start bitting and scratching him, until "BOOM!" The wolf was already dead and as Stanford was still on the ground, bleeding, he heard this,  
"Stanford, you okay?" The voice sounded familiar. Deep, Deep voice. He was wondering if that was...his big brother Butch. (Butch is the big brother after Shermie in case you don't know him.)  
Stanford lost consciousness and passed out.

-z-

"Ugh...What the-What the hell happen."  
"Dude, You were literally mauled by a wolf."  
"Huh?"  
Stanford woke up at a hospital. He felt like he was going to collapse out the hospital bed.  
"You were literally being mauled by a wolf."  
"B-Butch? Is that you?  
"Yeah, Why?  
"I-It's been a long time to see you, h-how did you get here, I-I thought you were in Oregon, hunting."  
Butch was just sitting in the chair, reading a magazine without looking at him. He closed the magazine and leaned back on the chair.  
"I had to leave Oregon so I can visit y'all I was at a cabin close to where you got mauled at. When I heard screaming coming through you, I immediately grabbed a shotgun and found you getting mauled, at first I didn't know who it was until I shot the wolf. You were lucky I know you, if it wasn't I would've kidnapped you."  
"Well, Do I have any marks on me, Butch?"  
"Apparently...on your left shoulder. A large scar on your shoulder. And you got bitemarks on your neck and chest."  
Stanford was astonished when he said that.  
"Look, I ain't no damn fool about this whereabouts to this situation, if it wasn't me, You would've been dead."  
"I know."  
"Plus, why were you on the forest?"  
"Butch...Stanley...Stanley...Stanley was turning into a vampire, and I have to run away since he was finna attack me after the transformation."  
"Vampire?"  
"No joke, Butch."  
"You're sounding dumb right now. Have you been watching vampire movies all night?"  
"Butch, If you would've seen Stanley, then you'd notice."  
"This can't be true."  
"It is if you would just-"  
Stanford stopped as he start to twitch.  
"Stanford, you okay."  
Stanford's eyes were turning yellow as he teeth were sharpened. Hair were growing out of his body. Claws were showing on his fingernails.  
"Uhh...Stan..ford."  
Stanford collapse on the hospital bed as the mussle of his mouth were growing out.  
"I don't think that was a wolf, that's a werewolf!"  
After the transformation was complete, Butch started running to get his shotgun as the werewolf starts to chase him. People at the hospital saw it at the start to run away. The werewolf didn't pay attention to Butch as the werewolf saw many people running away. So, it attacks them.  
"Stay back, Stanford!"  
The wolf crawled up to Butch Slowly, growling at him. Butch's red eyes were glaring into the wolf's eyes.  
The wolf runs towards Butch as it attacks him but, Butch was holding the wolf up while it was trying to bite him. He threw the wolf through the wall. The wolf ran away from the hospital.  
"Oh no, this is not good." 


	5. Chapter 5

Place: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
Date: October 30, 1998  
Time: 06:00:15 am

Awoke from the forset, naked, Stanford felt nauseous. After the werewolf situation, things got worse. It is 6:00 am and he is lost from home.  
"Where am I at?" He asked himself.  
"Why am I...naked?"  
He got up and start walking barefooted in the forest. It was still cold as he tried to get out the forest. He stopped by a cabin while walking. He quickly went there knowing that, there's nobody in here. He founded some cozy appearances and took some clothes with him. As he put them on, he walked out of the cabin and felt joyfully warm. As he was walking, he saw an empty space through all those tress, it must be the exit. He was right. He was out of the forest, free. He went downtown of Philadelphia, hearing a strange conversation.  
"You heard about the wolf who was found at a hospital."  
"What? No way. Stop lying. That's not true."  
"Doggys?"  
"Wait what?"  
He tried to out hear their conversation.  
"Dude, they said it was big as an ox."  
"Once again, not true."  
"I love big doggys."  
Stanford had no choice but to talk to those groups.  
"Hey, say y'all must be talking about that situation at the hospital."  
"Uh yeah and, who are you?"  
"I'm Stanford Pines but call me Ford as my short name."  
"Well nice to meet you Stanford, I'm Nigel. Nigel Uno. People call me numbuh 1."  
"Okay Mr. Uno.- I mean number 1."  
"This blond beatle is numbuh 4."  
"Real name is Wallabee." The blond boy said.  
"The Japanese girl is numbuh 3."  
"Nice to meet you, handsome. Real name is Kuki."  
"This guy is numbuh 2 and that one is numbuh 5."  
(A/N: The KND are grown now. Probably 18 or 19.)  
"Well, Wait...Why does y'all have to be numbers?"  
"That's...long story."  
"Uh...okay...plus, there's a situation going on in here. Have you heard of vampires?"  
"Vampires? Hell yeah, and there's no such thing as vampires. Unless, your a movie star or TV star." Numbuh 1 said as he pull out a cigarette.  
"Well...I know you're going to say that it doesn't exist but, there's vampires in here. And I need some help."  
"What? Dude, literally-"  
"I think he's right. Sometimes vampires do exist. You'll never know. Things don't have to be not true." Numbuh 4 interrupted numbuh 1.  
"What's this "Vampire" situation?" Numbuh 5 asked.  
"I saw my twin brother forming into a vampire. I don't know how or what made him a vampire, but I know, vampires are existing." Stanford answered as he was touching the scar on his shoulder.  
"Oh my god, what happened to your shoulder?" Numbuh 3 asked.  
"Long story. But still, is it okay?"  
"I'm in! I do love spotting and killing some vampires. Like those movies when they're killing a vampire, yeah, I'm in." Numbuh 2 quickly said.  
Numbuh 1 was already thinking, he was to say no but, he realized that it could been a true statement.  
"Okay, I'm in too. But if I find out that I've been attacked by a vampire, and find you, I'm going to take your life." Numbuh 1 pulled out a gun to show Stanford how serious he was when he said that. Stanford looked surprised.  
"Okay I'm with you. Just to help you." Numbuh 4 add in.  
"Count me in. Even know, it's probably a little job." Numbuh 5 add in also.  
Numbuh 3 was slightly scared but she joins in too without saying anything.  
"Alright, so what this about?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
"I'll tell you. Avoid any vampires you see. If you can tell that it's a vampire, run away or use protection. Don't act stupid." Stanford motivated.  
"Meet you all you up if I can."

-z-

That was that for this chapter...next chapter is another group. (Spoiler alert.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Place: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
Date: October 30, 1998  
Time: 08:43:21 pm

Just Stanford and Numbuh 1 just walking while talking about the situation.  
"I don't think you know my twin brother Stanley don't you."  
"No. You said he was a vampire right?"  
"Indeed, although there's something about me that I am actually...actually a werewolf."  
"W-Werewolf?"  
"Yes, I don't know how but I look at myself into a reflection that I'm a werewolf."  
"So your brother's a vampire and you're a werewolf." Right before numbuh 1 ask that, he felt something behind him and with hesitation, something mysterious grabbed him and now he's nowhere to be found.  
"Right, and that incase...uhh. Where are you?"  
Numbuh 1 was gone. All Stanford saw is numbuh 1's shade.  
"Did he just..disappeared? How? What-were is he?"  
He put numbuh 1's shade in his pocket. He felt dumbfounded about numbuh 1's disappearance as no one know what happened.

-z-

Time: 10: 03:15

Numbuh 2: Hey have you seen numbuh 1? He wasn't here since he left like at 4.  
Numbuh 4: Haven't seen him.  
Numbuh 5: *shakes her head £  
Numbuh 3: Wait, you said like at 4 he left?  
Numbuh 2: Yes, Hold on I'm finna call him.

As he tried to call him, no answers occured. He tried to call him 5 times but still were no answer.

Numbuh 2: I called him 5 times and out of all 5 calls, he didn't even answer at all.  
Numbuh 4: I think he's gone missing.  
Numbuh 3: *gasps* don't say that, what if he's not? He probably just don't want to be bothered."  
Numbuh 5: I believe in him, I think he's missing.  
Numbuh 2: Well, we are going to find him no matter what. It's been like 6 hours.

-z-

Alone in the forest, the unconscious boy (Numbuh 1), opened his eyes slowly, seeing that he's is somehow out of nowhere. As he opened his eyes, he felt some kind of sting on his neck. He felt it but, he didn't feel anything. He look at his hand which appears to be pale. As he didn't know what happened to him, he went to the river to see what happened but just after he got up, he felt nauseous and started throwing up. Throwing up..blood. After it was done, he went to the water to see himself as the water reflects himself as he can see his pale skin. He saw something brightening on him. He look up to the moon and as he saw it, his eyes started turning into a eerie red glow in his eyes. He felt unconscious again and he passed out..as a vampire.

-z-

Numbuh 2: "Numbuh 1? You here? It's us, your crew.  
Numbuh 4: Dammit Numbuh 2! The hell you wanted us to find him in this cold. It's freezing like Antarctica when it's below 0 degrees.  
Numbuh 2: Oh calm down you buffoon.  
Numbuh 4: A buffoon?!  
Numbuh 5: Can you guys chill out? We're still trying to find him.  
Numbuh 3: We've been looking for him for a long time. He'll probably come back tomorrow.  
Numbuh 2: No, I want to find him. I don't care what anybody say, we're finding him, period.  
Numbuh 4: Can't we just- uh, you guys, what is that?

They saw a familiar person on the ground, laying unconscious.

Numbuh 2: That look like..Numbuh 1!  
They all went to him.  
Numbuh 2: Hey. Wake up. Numbuh 1? Where are his shades at?  
Numbuh 4: Is he dead or something?  
Numbuh 5: I don't know. But something isn't right.  
Numbuh 2 started shaking him a bit but still no movement of him. He touch his chest as he had no heartbeat.  
Numbuh 2: No heartbeat.  
Numbuh 4: he's dead?!  
Numbuh 3: Oh no!  
Numbuh 5: Wait, what?!  
Numbuh 2: somehow, there's no pulse to him. Wait, I got something to tell ya. Gather around.  
As they start gathering around, numbuh 1's eyes opened quickly as his red eyes were showing. He got up with no hands.  
Numbuh 1: Ahaha..well what do we have here.  
Numbuh 2: uh..you okay.  
Numbuh 1: This for sure will be amazing. For some fresh blood.  
Numbuh 4: Oh hell no, this is not numbuh 1 we know.  
They all started backing up.  
Numbuh 1: What you backing up for, everything is going to be OK..or is it.

They all started running but that didn't work as he appeared in front of them.

Numbuh 1: so you refuse me, boohoo! Well, today is it haha.  
He grabbed numbuh 2 as he showed his fangs on his teeth.  
Numbuh 2 started screaming as Numbuh 4 tackled numbuh 1.

Numbuh 4: you're not going to do that this time.

Numbuh 4 kept holding him. That when numbuh 1 bit his arm with his fangs. He released him as he felt in pain in his arm. Numbuh 1 grabbed numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1 was ready to bite him but a bright light had appeared and, he heard a loud honk.

"MOVE AWAY!" A stranger yelled.

They all moved away except for numbuh 1 as the truck approached him, running him over, but numbuh 1 mysteriously disappeared.

The truck stopped as the lights were turned off. The stranger got out of the truck as it to be three people getting out along with the stranger.

"Dammit dork! You've did it again." One of the strangers said.

"Well it ain't my fault that he suddenly disappeared like a damn ghost!" Another stranger said.

"OMG, look you run him over alright, then he'd disappeared." Another stranger said.

"Yeeee! I swear, y'all trippin like a mothafucka. Just because y'all stupid selves did not succeed that time. Ain't nobody got a hold to it fool." Another stranger said in a thuggish accent.

Numbuh 2 involved the argument. " Well at least you got him gone."

The 4 strangers looked at him confusingly but they relieved.

"This kid is right. We at least got him gone though."

Numbuh 4: Who are you people anyway?

"I'm Eddy. This jealousy bastard and a grown ass bully behind me, that's Kevin."

Kevin: WHAT?!

Eddy: You heard me!

They both started arguing once again.

While they're arguing, another stranger came up to them.

"I'm Nazz. How are you today my guy?"

The thuggish stranger pushed Nazz out out way.

"Brendan man. Brendan Shaw. I haven't been seeing a vampire for a while dawg. What bring you kids here anyway?"

Numbuh 5: Well, we were looking for our friend, the one who was a vampire you just saw. Well we were almost killed well..this guy was almost killed. Until y'all came. How did you know we was there.

Nazz: we heard some kind of scream while we were just chilling at the truck. So we investigate it and we saw y'all getting strangled by a vampire. So we had to stopped that vampire. Plus, who are you people?"

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5, Numbuh 4, 3, 2, and the person you've probably got was numbuh 1.

Brendan: So y'all don't got real names instead of numbers?

Numbuh 2: We do. My real name is Hoagie.

Numbuh 5: Abigail

Numbuh 3: I'm Kuki

Numbuh 4: Name's Wallabee but please call me numbuh 4 for God sakes.

Nazz: Well nice. I'll just call y'all numbers but I got to get use to who you are.

Brendan: EDDY! KEVIN! Won't you two hard-headed fools stop fighting for real!

Nazz: it's really cold, I finna go.

A strange car pulled up and as 2 strangers got out.

"You retards! You would let me and Ed out here anxious once again Eddy."

Brendan: "Woah-ho-ho, easy there Double D. We was just helping."

"Helping what?!"

"Uh Double D, there's strangers here. We should meet them." One of the strangers said.

"Plus, my name's Ed if you kids want to know."

Numbuh 4: call us kids, one more time!

Brendan: Dammn man Okay! We'll not call you kids. Is that better. Plus you probably heard me say this smart-ass man's name. Double D or "Ed-d." His name has two D's. Ed, this is number 5 through 2. Get use to it.

Ed: Okey dokey!

Brendan: I'm finna go, It's cold as hell in here dawg. I'm bout to leave for real. It's been a good time meeting with you people tho. Catch y'all when I see y'all. LETS GO YOU HARD-HEADED, RETARDED RATS! I'M COLD! WE FINNA LEAVE AND STOP ARGUING FOR THE LAST TIME FOOL!

They all went back and drove off.

Numbuh 4: heading home y'all. See y'all.

That was that chapter.

It was sort of funny since my OC Character, Brendan was here.

Facts: Brendan is a black man, tall (about 6,5). He's going to be funny in all chapters when he appears.

All the Ed, Edd, n Eddy characters are in their 30s. (Different age once again).

The person who kidnapped Numbuh 1 was Stanley.

Get ready for the next chapter soon. :3


	7. Chapter 7

Place: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
Date: October 31, 1998  
Time: 12:09:23 pm

Stanford is at the porch of his house feeling bored. That's when he saw numbuh 5, and 2  
"Hey, C'mere for a second."  
Stanford: have you seen numbuh 1? He was gone missing last night."  
Numbuh 2: Uh...this is going to be really bad.  
Stanford: What you mean?  
Numbuh 2: Well, it's...it's that..he's a vampire.  
Stanford: Oh God. Are you guys alright?  
Numbuh 2: yeah, except for numbuh 4. He was,bitten by him and recently he told me that he wasn't feeling to good. So numbuh 3 is taking care of him right now.  
Stanford: hm, interesting. How about we take for a little walk.  
Numbuh 2: sounds good to me

-z-

Stanford: so, my brother and your friend is a vampire.  
Numbuh 2: right.  
Stanford: Numbuh 1 just disappeared as we were talking about the vampire situation. I still don't know who or what took him.  
Numbuh 5: Well when we was looking for him, we saw him unconscious at a forest. Then next you know, boom, he starts attacking us.  
Numbuh 2: I'm glad that we're alright- OH MY GOSH!  
They saw a man on sitting on the streets covered in blood and was shaking hysterically and panting terribly. They all ran into him. His eyes were widened.  
Stanford: Sir, Sir! You okay?!  
The Man: Th-Th-Th-There here..  
Stanford: what?  
The Man: Vampires...T-T-T-There c-c-coning.  
Numbuh 2: sir don't worry, there will be no vampires once we get rid of them.  
The Man: I-I-I-It's coming.  
Numbuh 5 did nothing but just slap the man. The man look straight terrified at them.  
The Man: GAH! Who are you?! And where am I?!  
Stanford: Sir, sir, sir. Relax. You're safe. Probably. Where were you supposed to be?  
The Man: I...I don't know. Where are my...friends?  
Numbuh 2: I don't know but you need to relax.  
The man: WHERE ARE THEY!  
Stanford: Hey! Relax. We don't know where's your friend's at but we need to know are you okay.  
The Man: I'm lost...I'm...LOST...*Screams in horror*  
Numbuh 5: OMG, this man is not okay.  
Stanford: Sir, Sir, look at me. Are you okay? Do you need help?  
The Man: okay? OKAY?! I'M LOST! EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!  
Numbuh 5: What you actually mean that your lost?  
The Man: Where's Max? Where PJ?  
Numbuh 5: W-Who?  
Stanford: Wait a minute, what did he say?  
Numbuh 5: he asked where Max and PJ which I don't know.  
Stanford: I think I heard one of them. Max and PJ...I heard about Max. Stanley told me about him. He said that he was his partner from..OH! Partner from his job.  
Numbuh 2: Wait he's here?  
Stanford: If Stanley told me about his partner every time, He must be here. I don't really know him but I heard of him. Sir, your friend is in here. But, I don't know your other friend.  
The Man: W-W-Where?!  
Stanford: My twin brother had him in his job at a detective workplace I guess. Is that right? But anyways, he's here.  
The Man: Thank God, he's here.  
Stanford: Wonderful. Plus, what's your name and what posses you about the vampires coming.  
The Man: Well my name is Bobby and..somehow...I watch a person getting attacked by a vampire..and then..it starts attacking me...the nightmare was real.  
Stanford: Why you covered in blood?  
Bobby: I fell into a dead body with puddles of blood..it was so..terrifying...I couldn't help myself but just panic.  
Stanford: Well, I'll help you find Max. Wanna come?  
Bobby: Sure.  
Numbuh 2: Whose cool shades is this?  
Bobby: Mines..sir. Thanks though.  
Stanford: By the way, my name's Stanford, Bobby.  
Bobby: Nice to meet you...Stan-ford.  
Bobby started throwing up blood.  
Numbuh 5: Ugh God!  
Stanford: We're seriously going to take you to a hospital.  
Bobby: I'm fine..I'm..fine.  
Stanford: You sure?  
Bobby: Yes..Everything..is okay.  
Bobby sounded nauseous and groggy. Like he's about to pass out, dead.

Short story :(

Facts/Notes(:3): All the "A Goofy/Extremely Goofy Movie" characters are in their 20s-30s except for goofy and Pete and the rest of the adults.

Bobby still got that cool shades and the buzzcut (Look him up to see it)  
Also he's 29 now, so as Max and PJ (Different age once again).

Stanley and Max were detective buddies. Their job is to investigate murder scenes and interrogate witnesses.

Look after for chapter 8 soon :3


	8. Chapter 8

Place: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
Date: October 31, 1998  
Time: 12: 20:38 pm

At the police station

-z-

Stanford: Hey uh, officer, you got a second?  
Officer: Sure, how can I help you.  
Stanford: Hey, we are looking for my twin brother, Stanley Pines'work partner, Max..don't know his last name.  
Officer: Max? Max Goof?  
Stanford: Yes sir, I guess.  
Officer: Yes, the detective room is right behind you.  
Stanford: Thank you sir.  
Officer: Wait one more thing. You're Stanley's brother right?  
Stanford: Yes sir. Twin brother.  
Officer: I gotta ask you something. Where is your twin brother? I haven't seen him in 2 days.  
Stanford: Well...Well he's been..sick for 2 days..So..yes sir..  
Officer: ...Okay, just want to know.

They went to the detective room and they saw Max in there, looking upon the window.  
Stanford: I think that's him, Bobby. Isn't it?  
Bobby: Yes, yes THE FUCK IT IS! YOU BASTARD!  
Max turned around as he saw Bobby walking towards him, grabbing his shirt and push him to the window.  
Bobby: YOU...LEFT ME..ALMOST...KILLED!...you...just want me to die...DID YA?!  
Max: Bobby? What's going on? What happened? What's your problem too?!  
Bobby: DON'T...ACT DUMB..YESTERDAY..YOU LEFT ME HERE ALMOST...DEAD!  
Max: Oh shit...Bobby I didn't want to get killed so, I left you off guard and I didn't see you almost getting killed.  
Bobby: YOU...YOU PIECE OF SHIT!...YOU AND PJ...I WAS ATTACKED!...GAAH!  
Bobby suddenly passed out.  
Max: Uh..Bobby? Bobby?!  
Stanford: You okay?  
Numbuh 2: Uh I think, he's not okay.  
Stanford: Hey...Bobby?  
As Stanford hesitated, Bobby started choking him while his eyes still closed. Stanford tries to release his hands but his grip is stronger than him.  
Max pulled him off as Bobby got up and open his eyes, showing a red, vampiric eyes. He tilted his neck side to side and showed a creepy smile.  
Max: Bobby?  
Numbuh 2: Oh no. Not again!  
Numbuh 5: he's a...vampire!  
Stanford: Max..Run!  
Max: W-What? AAH!  
Max was getting attacked by Bobby while the others started running away.  
Officer: What's going on?  
They still ran away.  
The officer was dumbfounded until he heard a scream.  
Officer: What the...Max?  
There was silence..  
Officer: Max?  
The officer opened the door, seeing Bobby biting into him.  
Officer: WHAT THE!  
Bobby quickly turned around and run towards the officer. The officer hesitated and was attacked and bitten.

-z-

Stanford: Goddammit! Now he's a vampire!  
Numbuh 2: What should we do. Wait a minute...ain't that the person we saw yesterday, numbuh 5.  
They saw Brendan talking to an unknown person.  
Numbuh 5: That's the thuggy stranger. Talking to some kind of fat animal. HEY! THUG BOY!  
Brendan: Oh! You guys again. What's up y'all.  
Numbuh 2: These damn vampires are still occuring.  
Brendan: See fool, I told you they're still here.  
Fat Cat: Okay, you win. Happy now?  
Numbuh 2: Hey, who's the guy you're talking with.  
Brendan: That's PJ. PJ, this is numbuh 2 and 5 and...I don't even know your name.  
Stanford: Stanford. Stanford Pines.  
Brendan: My name is Brendan.  
Stanford: Wait a minute, PJ?!  
Brendan: uh yeah, why tho?  
Stanford: PJ, leave now, Bobby is looking for you and he's gonna kill you when he sees you.  
PJ: Wait hold on, what?!  
Stanford: leave now before Bobby sees you. He's now a vampire and he'd already killed your friend Max.  
PJ: Vampire? Killed? Max? HE'S KILLING ME NEXT?!  
Stanford: Exactly, leave now or just hide. Matter of fact, come to my house, I have great hiding spots you can go to.  
PJ: Bet. But why is he killing me?  
Numbuh 2: He said that you left him dead or attacked.  
PJ: Oh...SHIT! I didn't mean to leave him. I wanted to live, I left him off guard and suddenly, he was attacked. Now he's a vampire?  
Brendan: I'll..just go back to the cul-de-sac. Catch y'all later...I guess.  
As Brendan left, they all started following Stanford to his home. Could this vampire situation could get worser?

That was Chapter 8.

For the people who may be thinking were are the other characters will appear, they will all be in chapter 10 and so on.

That should keep you in order.

Please review still. Look after chapter 9 soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Place: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
Date: October 31, 1998  
Time: 12:35:26 pm

Stanford: I just don't get it. Why everything has to be upsetting. Vampires? They're killing each other? What is going on! Who did this in the first place?  
PJ: I'm still worried that Bobby is going to find me and kill me.  
Stanford: Well then, it must means that we all dead.  
Numbuh 2: I'm still worried about numbuh 4 still. Should I call them.  
Stanford: The phone is in the kitchen.

-z-  
Numbuh 3: Yes..  
Numbuh 2: It's numbuh 2, how's numbuh 4's feeling.  
Numbuh 3: uh..there's something I need to tell you...numbuh 4..became a vampire.  
Numbuh 2 hang up after that.  
-z-

*The news came on*

Breaking news, police officers are being killed or injured after an scary event occured. Vampires are attacking humans, killing them, turning them into vampires. Could this vampiric situation could possibly be worse? We have assigned Daniel Boone reporting live about this event. Daniel...  
Daniel: Thanks Josiah, police have reported vampires are existing. Police say that this event was last happened at the police station. It is unknown, how many were killed or injured, but police ask all residents in the city of Philadelphia to lock all your doors and windows immediately. These vampires are dangerous and should be taken seriously. If you're outside, go to the nearest shelter. If you see one of these vampires in these description: Pale skin, red eyes, fangs on their teeth, claws on their fingernails, bite-marks on their necks or chest, ability to fly. Run away as fast as you can. This is Daniel Boone reporting live. Back to you Josiah.  
Josiah: Thank you Daniel..Police also reported symptoms of it as it also contains a disease. Symptoms of these diseases includes-  
The news has been interrupted by the emergency broadcast system.

-z-

EBS: This message is transmitted by the request of the Philadelphia police department. Residents in the city of Philadelphia, lock all doors and windows immediately. There has been reports of vampires existing in the city of Philadelphia, killing and turning people into vampires. There's also symptoms of becoming a vampire. Symptoms of this disease include, but are not limited to, nausea, vomiting blood, passing out, eyes turning red, fear of thirst and hunger, possession, and having pale skin. If you see these vampires or people with these diseases, get as far away from them. Otherwise, run as fast as you can. Do not apprehend the vampires, it will lead you into a certain risk or face certain death. If you're outside, go to the nearest shelter. Stay tuned for more information about this situation.  
*EBS Ending*

-z-

Stanford: What the hell are you doing?  
Numbuh 2: Moving out of this city.  
Numbuh 5: Hold up, I thought you said that you like killing vampires.  
Numbuh 2: I lied. I was actually scared of vampires. I'm moving out.  
Numbuh 5: I knew you were lying. Put it all back up. We're not moving out, stupid.  
PJ: Folks, we really need to stop this right now. We don't want vampires attacking our city. What could we do?  
Numbuh 2: Well...We got a group who can really fight of the vampires.  
All of them: Who?

-z-

They've reached to the cul-de-sac. Brendan was already outside holding a baseball bat. (Like WTF uses a baseball bat to fight off the vampires?) He saw a car coming in front of him as it made its stop.  
Numbuh 5 grabbed the megaphone.  
Numbuh 5: Hey you, thug guy holding a baseball bat, we need you for a second.  
Brendan came up to them.  
Brendan: Yeah.  
Stanford: Hey, we was wondering, that if you and your friends could help us fight off the vampires.  
Brendan: Well I'm in definitely but I don't know about the others, man.  
Stanford: Well, just ask them. Have them up in a meeting or something.  
Brendan: I'll just let it slide with the meeting. I'll make sure I'll get them. I'll call y'all since I got PJ's number incase they agreed or nah.  
Stanford: Good. I'll see you later.  
Brendan: Watch yourself, dawg.

-z-

Stanford: Well that's it?  
Numbuh 2: Someone left a voice mail on your flip phone Stanford. Want to answer the voicemail?  
Stanford: Yeah Sure.

Voicemail: Hey...I'm not sure this is you but is this Grunkle Ford? If so then, you may know us. Dipper and Mabel, yeah been a while isn't it. I heard about the situation that's going on in Philadelphia, where you live at. We like to know if you need help or something. We was just wondering. It's okay if you don't, we understand. Well we'll see you if you agree.

Numbuh 2: Who was that?

Stanford: My Great nephew and niece. I don't care what y'all say, there in. I'm gonna call back to see if they can answer it.

-z-

Caller: Mabel speaking

Stanford: Mabel.

Mabel: Hey Grunkle Ford!

Stanford: Look I need you and also Dipper.

Person on the background: Wait a minute, Ford is that you?!

A familiar voice was heard through the phone.

Stanford: S-Shermie?!

Mabel: Yeah Grunkle Sherm! He's here with us.

Stanford: Put him on the phone.

-z-

Shermie: Hey Ford.

Stanford: What are you doing around our great nephew and niece's.

Shermie: I was just visiting them until they called you. Also, have you heard about the situation in Philadelphia?

Stanford: Yes, and, I live there. Vampires are existing.

Shermie: ..Shit..I'll try to help you. I'll try my best to help you.

Stanford: it doesn't matter, the kids are coming anyway. Also, big brother Butch, is also helping. He been helping me.

Shermie: Butch too? Well, I'm in definitely. I'll see you there.

Stanford: You too Shermie.

-z-

Stanford: more people are on our side. My great nephew and niece, my big brothers, the cul-de-sacs if they can. But we need more on my side, since vampires can have more people than us.

Numbuh 2: I'll go look at the west side of Philadelphia.

Stanford: I'll look at the north side, PJ, Southside and Numbuh 5, East side.

PJ: Okay but, how we are going to get there without a map or a car?

Numbuh 2: Y'all come with me. I got plenty cars for y'all.

That was Chapter 9.

Added Dipper, Mabel and Shermie finally.

Get ready to see more characters throughout the next chapter.

Chapter 10 will come no time soon.


End file.
